Simplemente Amigos
by RayearthFan
Summary: UA-One Shoot- Tú y yo somos simplemente amigos, ¿Es posible que exista otra clase de relación entre nosotros? Y si la hubiera, ¿nos dejarían ser felices juntos?


_Hola a todas las amantes del Clemi, ofrezco una disculpa a todas aquellas que me creían muerta o desaparecida, y la verdad sí, me declaro culpable de haberme ausentado por más de un año de esta fabulosa comunidad que por cierto he extrañado tanto. Y para que me perdonen les traje un nuevo trabajo que espero sea de su agrado recordándoles que los personajes no me pertenecen ni la canción de la cual saqué la inspiración ^_~_

_**SIMPLEMENTE AMIGOS**_

Cuatro niños se encontraban jugando en un hermoso jardín de una de las más lujosas mansiones de Tokio. Sus padres habían sido amigos desde hace mucho tiempo, y los niños muy a menudo se juntaban.

_-¡Vamos Anaís! Corres muy lento, nos van a alcanzar-_ gritó una pequeña pelirroja de unos 7 años.

_-Espérame Lucy, yo no corro tan rápido como tú- _respondió una hermosa niña de cabellos de oro, mientras trataba con todas sus fuerzas de alcanzar a su amiguita.

_-Jajaja, ¡si siguen corriendo de esa manera tardaré muy poco en alcanzarlas!-_

Venía corriendo tras de ellas una niña de largos cabellos azules, las tres parecían tener la misma edad. De pronto sin darse cuenta chocó con una piedra que la hizo tropezar cayendo al suelo y causándose una herida en la rodilla.

_-¡Buaahhh!-_ se puso a chillar, mientras sus amiguitas se acercaron preocupadas.

_-¿Qué te pasó Marinita?_

_-¿Te duele mucho?-_ pero la niñita hizo caso omiso a las preguntas.

De pronto un niño de cabellos lilas poco más grande que ellas se acerca corriendo, al parecer se había quedado atrás en el juego. Se arrodilló con preocupación delante de la pequeña herida, sacó una vendita de sus bolsillos y la colocó en su rodilla.

-_No llores Marina, todo estará bien-_ le sonrió mientras que de su otro bolsillo sacó una pequeña florecita y la puso frente a ella ofreciéndosela.

-_¡Clef!-_ tomó la flor y abrazo a su amigo empezando a llorar de nuevo. A este no le quedó más que consolarla.

Varios años después se encontraban platicando seis muchachos en el jardín de un instituto muy prestigiado.

_-Las clases están de a muerte, no sé si pueda resistir este ritmo-_ comentó la chica de trenza

_-Creo que exageras Lucy, los maestros no han sido lo suficientemente estrictos con nosotros-_ la de lentes contestó.

_- Yo opino lo mismo que Lucy, discúlpame querida Anaís, pero es la verdad. ¿Y cómo les ha ido a ustedes Latis?-_ un buenmozo muchacho de cabellos verdes se dirigió a otro de estatura impresionante.

-_No tengo queja de ellas… normales-_ dijo secamente.

_-Yo lo único que sé es que nunca viene mal un buen descanso, la hora del almuerzo es el único momento en el día en que nos podemos reunir todos juntos.-_ agregó la chica más alta de las tres dirigiendo la mirada en especial al muchacho de cabellos lilas.

-_Eso es verdad, el salón de clases es tan aburrido…-_ le respondió con la misma mirada.

_-Mmm… seguro que pasas extrañándonos todo el día Clef-_ dijo en tono sarcástico Lucy.

-_Me lo imagino, sobre todo a Paris -_ dijo Anaís siguiendo el sarcasmo. Solamente Clef y Lantis estudiaban juntos pues iban dos grados arriba de los demás.

-_Vamos chicos, Anaís y yo ya somos novios, Lucy y Lantis también ya comenzaron una relación, porque no aceptan que entre ustedes también hay algo-_ retó Paris a Clef.

_-¡Se equivocan!-_ Marina se sonrojó.

_-Creo que están especulando demasiado, Marina y yo solo somos amigos, como hermanos, muy buenos amigos desde la infancia y punto, no hay más-_ terminó Clef.

_-Yo apostaría lo contrario…- _dijo para sí mismo Latis.

_Siempre, como ya es costumbre día a día es igual  
>No hay nada que decir, ante la gente es así<br>Amigos, simplemente amigos y nada más._

_Pero quien sabe en realidad, lo que sucede entre los dos  
>Si cada quien llegando la noche finge un adiós.<em>

Por la tarde Clef visitó casa de Marina entrando como de costumbre desde la infancia por una entrada secreta que dirigía a su cuarto. Los sirvientes de la familia Ryuuzaki sabían lo mucho que se llevaban aquellos jóvenes y acerca de la entrada, los padres eran los que no estaban enterados de esto debido a su constante ausencia en casa. Ella estaba sentada sobre el piso apoyada en una mesa baja que tenía en el centro de su habitación, estaba tan concentrada en sus deberes del colegio que no notó cuando Clef llegó, este cubrió los ojos de Marina con sus manos.

_-¡Clef! Creí que no vendrías._

-_Sabes que nunca te fallaría, además yo ya acabé con mis deberes._

_-Me lo estás presumiendo, ¿cerebrito?_

_-Jaja, nada de eso. Bueno, ahora revisemos los tuyos. Terminemos temprano para divertirnos un rato, ¿te parece?_

_-¿Sabías que eres como mi ángel guardián?_

_-¿Sabías que tú luces como un ángel?_

_-Clef, ¡me haces sonrojar!_

-_¿Desde cuándo Marina Ryuuzaki se deja intimidar tan pronto?_

_-¡Ya, basta!-_ ambos se pusieron a reír.

Luego de una tarde de provecho, llegó la hora de despedirse.

-_Bueno, ya es tarde, creo que ya debo retirarme-_

_-Te veo mañana-_

_-En realidad no, faltaré a la escuela mañana, mis padres decidieron hacer un viaje exprés aparentemente de negocios y quieren que yo los acompañe, regresamos el sábado en la mañana._

_-Ya veo, entonces que tengas buen viaje, te extrañaré- _sonrió.

-_Vamos, son solo dos días, nos vemos- _depositó un beso en la frente de su amiga y se retiró.

A la mañana siguiente Clef abordó con sus padres un avión privado de su familia. Iba meditando y de repente su madre interrumpió sus pensamientos.

_-Clef, creo que será mejor que hablemos contigo en privado antes de que lleguemos a nuestro destino._

_-Qué quieres decir con eso madre-_respondió extrañado ante la reacción de su madre.

-_Hijo, tu padre y yo creemos que ya estás en la edad justa de comprometerte. No es posible que un chico de nuestra familia a tu edad no haya adquirido un compromiso aún._

_-¿Qué? Pero es que yo…_

-_Ahora mismo nos dirigimos a una entrevista, a tú entrevista matrimonial con la hija de uno de los empresarios más prestigiados de la región._

_-Las empresas de ese hombre mucho tiene que ver con las nuestras, con su matrimonio ambas se fusionarían controlando así gran parte del mercado japonés. _

_-¡Padre! Aún no me siento listo…- _Clef se incomodó un poco al escuchar las palabras de sus padres, no quería tener que comprometerse con una completa desconocida que no sabía nada de él, estaba seguro que la relación no funcionaría.

_-Y no aceptaremos un no como respuesta. La joven se llama Presea y es muy hermosa y agradable, se que cambiarás de parecer cuando la conozcas._

_-Madre…- _ terminó en todo de fastidio.

El no volvió a hablar con sus padres en el transcurso del viaje, lo que ellos pretendían era injusto y absurdo. Sacrificarse porque la familia deseaba hacerse de más dinero no le hacía gracia. ¿Qué debería hacer ahora? El era un caballero y no podía gritarle a la señorita que horas más tarde conocería, tal vez ella también fue metida en este lío sin su consentimiento. Tal vez si lograba convencerla de desistir del compromiso, ella seguro tenía a alguien especial.

La hora del receso llegó para los alumnos, los chicos se reunieron donde era costumbre. Era inevitable notar la ausencia de Clef, así que ese fue el tema de conversación.

_-Qué raro que Clef no haya llegado a clases, el suele ser muy responsable_- observó Latis.

_-¿Tú sabes por qué, Marina?_- preguntó el peliverde.

_-Sí, tuvo que realizar un viaje de urgencia con sus padres, en dos días lo tendremos de vuelta-_

_-¿No lo extrañas?-_ la picó Anaís.

_-¡Claro que sí, lo extraño tanto como extrañaría a cualquiera de ustedes si llegaran a ausentarse!_

_-Mentirosa_- rió la pelirroja.

_-¡Lucy!-_ reclamó Marina haciendo que todos los demás también rieran. Al retirarse a sus respectivos salones las tres chicas hablaban

_-Anaís y yo pensábamos dar una vuelta a la torre de Tokio por la tarde, ¿qué te parece la idea?_

_-Lo siento chicas, hoy no puedo, mis padres me advirtieron de un compromiso al cual la familia completa no puede faltar_- repitó con tono de fastidio las palabras de su madre.

-_Ni hablar, tendremos que ir otro día. Aunque viendo el lado positivo mejor que el compromiso sea hoy. Marina, te recuerdo que mi fiesta de cumpleaños es mañana, no debes faltar._

_-¡Es cierto! Debo mandarle mensaje a Clef para recordárselo. Nos vemos mañana- _salió corriendo del lugar.

-_Y luego dicen que no- _Lucy le sonrió a su rubia amiga mientras veían alejarse a Marina.

_Cuánto daría por gritarle nuestro amor  
>Decirles que al cerrar la puerta nos amamos sin control<br>Que despertamos abrazados, con ganas de seguir amándonos  
>Pero es que en realidad no aceptan nuestro amor.<em>

La hora de la cena llegó y él se sentía nervioso, no sabía qué hacer o decir. Los adultos fueron quienes hablaron y llegaron al acuerdo, él no supo que estaban hablando solo salió de sus pensamientos cuando la chica rubia lo llamó.

_- Mucho gusto Clef, yo soy Presea… tu prometida-_ dijo sonriente. La verdad que Clef era todo un galán, ninguna chica podría resistirse ante él.

_-¿Eh? Si, igualmente, disculpa andaba un poco distraído- _le contestó el saludo.

-_No te preocupes, ya tendremos más tiempo para conocernos._

_-Oye Presea, ¿tú qué opinas de nuestro compromiso? ¿No crees que sea absurdo? Es decir tú y yo apenas nos conocemos, nuestras familias lo hacen por dinero y no deberíamos estar aquí._

_-Sinceramente al principio pensaba igual que tú, pero después de conocerte pienso que es una decisión de la cual no me arrepentiré nunca…-_ le respondió coquetamente mientras lo abrazaba de uno de sus brazos.

_-Muchachos, veo que empiezan a conocerse mejor- _intervino la madre de Clef con una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver la escena- _qué les parece si invitamos a Presea a pasar unos días en Tokio._

_-¡Por mi encantada!-_ respondió Presea mientras se prendía al cuello de Clef, quien con sus manos trataba de soltarse de aquel incómodo abrazo.

_-Por favor Presea, no hagas eso-_ Clef se sentía extraño, y lo peor aquella que se supone podría ser su aliada para desliarse de esto había acabado por enamorarse de él, y por su fuera poco regresaría a Tokio con ella.

La familia Ryuuzaki iba llegando a uno de los restaurantes más lujosos de la ciudad, su única hija lucía verdaderamente hermosa y eso hacía enorgullecer a sus padres.

-_Hija mía, esta noche te tenemos una sorpresa- _afirmó el padre.

-_¿Sorpresa? Me encantan la sorpresas- _sonrió la joven, tan acostumbrada a que sus padres la consintieran.

_-Qué bueno que estés emocionada, la ocasión lo amerita-_ completó el trío feliz su madre.

Los tres estaban sentados a la mesa cuando Marina vió entrar a un chico muy guapo acompañado de otras dos personas. Sonrió ante tal visión, se dijo para sí misma que era atractivo pero no tanto como su amigo Clef. Cielos, otra vez esa manía de comparar a todo chico que le llamaba la atención con su amigo de toda la vida, se preguntó por qué lo hacía. Sus pensamientos fueron irrumpidos por su padre.

-_Marina, ¡Marina!_

_-Ahh… perdón papá, ¿qué decías?- _levantó la vista y el chico de hace un momento estaba parado frente a su mesa, se sonrojó.

_-Querida hija, quisiera presentarte a la familia Takemura- _el muchacho de cabellos castaños tomó su mano y la besó con mucha galantería.

_-Es un placer conocer por fin a la susodicha, tienes una hija muy hermosa, Ryuuzaki- _respondió la cabeza de familia de los Takemura- _bien, creo que debemos empezar a hablarles de su futuro._

Ambos chicos saltaron al escuchar esta frase, escucharon con atención todo lo que sus padres tenían que decirles, lo llevaron todo con calma y gracia. Ascot, el hijo de los Takemura, no dejaba de mirar con encanto a Marina, definitivamente había corrido con suerte. En otra situación le hubiera disgustado mucho la osadía de sus padres al comprometerlo sin su consentimiento pero con solo ver a la chica que habían elegido como su prometía, no pudo evitar pensar que era una magnífica idea. Por su parte Marina se sentía atrapada, el chico era guapo pero no le gustaba la idea de estar atada a alguien que apenas conocía, sin embargo nunca había sido una hija desobediente así que aceptó en silencio la decisión de sus padres.

El sábado en la mañana Clef ya se encontraba de nuevo en Tokio, el día anterior había recibido un mensaje de Marina donde le recordaba el compromiso que tenían con Anaís. Como su madre había invitado a su prometida a estar unos días con ellos, la tenía en su casa y no podía deshacerse de ella, si quería ir al evento tendría que llevarla. Suspiró con resignación, ni hablar, no había otro remedio. Por su parte los padres de Marina decidieron que sería una gran idea llevar a Ascot con ella, para que fuera conociendo a su amigos y conviviera con ellos, por miedo a que su negativa hiciera que le prohibieran ir, aceptó llevarlo con ella.

Dos parejas de novios se encontraban felices platicando en la fiesta, todo parecía marchar de maravilla, pero sus amigos aún no llegaban cosa que les extrañó.

-_Vaya, Marina y Clef aún no llegan- _notó el pelinegro.

_-Seguro que se escaparon juntos- _bromeó el novio de la festejada, los cuatro amigos rieron pero pararon en seco al ver entrar a Marina del brazo de un joven que definitivamente no era su amigo- -_¿y quién es ese?_

_-Cállate Paris, podrían escucharte- _reprochó la novia.

-_Buenas noches chicos- _saludó Marina no muy contenta, pero nadie lo notó.

_-Buenas noches- _respondieron todos a coro.

_-Quiero que conozcan a alguien, él es Ascot Takemura, mi prometido-_ esta declaración heló a todos, se quedaron sin habla hasta que Lucy reaccionó.

-_Mucho gusto joven Takemura, es un placer-_ dijo Lucy con una sonrisa en su rostro, tratando de disimular la tensión de hace unos momentos.

-_Al contrario, es todo un placer conocer a los amigos de Marina- _besó la mano de Lucy y Anaís.

Para sus gustos el chico era todo lo que Marina pudiera pedir: joven, guapo, inteligente y adinerado; es cierto que siempre habían tratado de emparejarla con Clef, pero si ella siempre decía que entre ellos no había nada, entonces tendrían que aceptarlo.

Marina a lo lejos vio como Clef traía de su brazo a una hermosa chica de cabellos largos y rubios, esbelta, era toda una hermosura. No pudo evitar sentirse celosa al ver a su amigo tan bien acompañado, ella no era competencia para la otra chica que destellaba incluso madurez. Bajó la mirada al suelo y la volvió a levantar solo cuando escuchó la voz de Clef.

_-Buenas noches chicos, les presento a la señorita Presea Akatsuka, mi prometida-_ su voz sonaba muy formal y seca, no denotaba ni molestias ni alegrías. La chica por su parte se veía muy alegre, y se aferraba cada vez más del brazo de Clef.

-_Qué tal, es un placer- _extendió su brazo para ser saludada por los caballeros.

_-El placer es nuestro señorita- _Latis tomó su mano y la besó, acto seguido por Paris.

-_Esto debe ser el apocalipsis- _susurró Paris recibiendo un codazo de Anaís- _¡auch!_

_-¡Compórtate!_

Entre los cuatro trataron de buscar conversación con los prometidos de sus amigos, mientras Clef y Marina aprovecharon para conversar entre ellos. Se sentía un ambiente de incomodidad.

-_Hola Marina-_

_-Iba a preguntarte como te fue en el viaje, pero no hace falta, ya vi la respuesta. Muchas felicidades- _trató de sonreir.

-_Gracias, lo mismo digo. Ha sido una gran sorpresa lo de tu compromiso, nunca me comentaste nada._

_-Tampoco me comentaste sobre el tuyo- _sonrió con sarcasmo mientras veía a la rubia- _es muy hermosa, tienes mucha suerte. Estoy muy feliz por ti- _volteó y miró melancólicamente a Clef a los ojos.

_-Yo…- fueron interrumpidos por un grito._

_-¡Vaya! Sí que es una sorpresa, ¿quién lo diría? Tanto tiempo que pensábamos que Clef y Marina acabarían juntos y ahora ambos están comprometidos con distintas personas-_ fue el imprudente comentario de Paris.

-_¿Eso es verdad? –_ se asombró Presea, lanzándole una mirada primero a Clef y luego otra de molestia hacia Marina, que se encontraban muy juntos.

-_Sí, pero tal vez nosotros especulábamos demasiado. Al final solo nacieron para ser buenos amigos- _terminó de decir Latis, para tranquilizar el ambiente, haciendo que el corazón de ambos se encogiera.

_-Menos mal que así fue- _bromeó Ascot- _no me hubiera gustado perder la oportunidad de desposarme con una chica tan linda como lo es Marina._

_-Bueno Anaís, muchas felicidades. Clef y yo iremos a dar un paseo- _su prometida lo jaló del brazo haciendo que desaparecieran de la vista de sus amigos. Un rato después Ascot procedió a hace lo mismo con Marina.

En toda la noche ni Marina ni Clef pudieron zafarse de sus respectivas parejas, al finalizar la celebración cada uno se retiró con su prometido, no disfrutaron de la fiesta como días antes pensaban hacerlo. El domingo por la noche se vieron libres de ellos, Presea regresó a su lugar de procedencia prometiendo no tardar mucho tiempo en regresar a visitarlo, Clef suspiró de alivio cuando su avión partió. Ascot dejó a Marina en su casa desde la mañana así que tendría el resto del día libre para pensar.

Clef decidió ir a visitar a Marina, entro directo a su habitación por la conocida puerta y al entrar la vio llorando amargamente sobre su cama. No supo explicarse la situación y lentamente se acerca a ella acariciando sus cabellos.

_-Marina, ¿qué tienes, por qué lloras?-_ al sentir sus manos y escuchar su voz Marina se levanta y se hunde en su pecho sollozando más fuerte.

-_¡Clef!…_

_-¿Acaso él quién te hizo daño? –_ respondió pensando mal de su prometido.

_-No, pero es que yo no quiero, no puedo seguir. Dicen que es por el bien de la familia, por la empresa de papá, pero yo no quiero, ¡no puedo, no puedo!-_ subió el tono de su llanto.

_-¿Te refieres a tu compromiso? Creí que estabas feliz- _secó sus lágrimas mientras la ayudó a sentare en el sofá de su cuarto- _Sé cómo te sientes porque estoy en una situación exactamente igual a la tuya, pero tranquila, todo va a estar bien, se ve que es un gran muchacho._

_-Marina volteó a mirarlo a los ojos, a punto de soltar de nuevo el llanto, es que él no entendía la verdadera razón de su tristeza._

_-No, no llores de nuevo, estoy aquí- acarició su rostro. Era inútil, el solo verla a los ojos hacía que ya no pudiera seguir fingiendo._

Ambos trataba de explicarse los sentimientos que empezaban a surgir en ese instante, sentimientos que tal vez ya albergaban en su corazón pero apenas empezaba a descubrirlos.

-_Marina…_

_-Clef…_

_-…¿te puedo… dar… un beso?-_ tímidamente preguntó Clef, no se atrevió a hacerlo sin su consentimiento, él era para ella la persona en quien más confiaba y no quería defraudarla.

Marina, en vez de palabras, por respuesta dio una afirmación con la cabeza al momento que ella misma acercó sus labios a los de él besándolo apasionadamente. Sinceramente ella había esperado ese momento por mucho tiempo. Clef no esperaba que el beso fuera tan profundo, pero no se negó a corresponderlo con la misma pasión que Marina. Al separarse ambos se abrazaron sin decirse palabra alguna por unos minutos.

_-Nunca pensé que me corresponderías de esa manera, tenía miedo de asustarte._

_-Clef, ese beso lo llevo esperando desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo- _el chico se asombró_- yo he estado enamorada de ti desde que éramos pequeños. Siempre he estado esperando a que te dieras cuenta- _ entonces Clef la abrazo más fuertemente.

_-Perdóname Marina, por haberte hecho esperar tanto. Pero te prometo que ahora nada podrá separarnos. Te amo…_

_-Y yo a ti- _volvieron a besarse.

_Siempre, con miradas siempre nos damos todo el amor  
>Hablamos sin hablar todo es silencio en nuestro andar<br>Amigos, simplemente amigos y nada más_

_Pero quien sabe en realidad lo que sucede entre los dos  
>Si cada quien llegando la noche finge un adiós<em>

A la mañana siguiente tuvieron que ir al colegio, estaban tan felices de haberse sincerado el uno con el otro que habían olvidado un pequeño detalle… detalle que sus amigos se encargaron de recordarles.

_-¿Y bien? Cómo les fue el resto del fin de semana con sus prometidos- _preguntó el más imprudente de sus amigos, la sonrisa en los rostros de Clef y Marina se borraba mientras volteaban a verse.

-_¿Saben? Creo que no me siento muy bien, me tomaré el resto de la mañana libre- _volteó a verlo –_Clef, ¿podrías llevarme a mi casa, por favor?_

_-Claro que si- _la levantó y se dirigió a sus amigos- _¿podrían avisarle a nuestros profesores? Gracias-_ los cuatro que quedaban los miraban marcharse, extrañados.

-_¿No los notaron, cómo decirlo, raros?- _les dijo Lucy.

-_Ideas tuyas amiga, Marina claramente dijo que se sentía mal- _concluyó Paris , haciendo que los demás no siguieran especulando más cosas.

Entraron a casa de Marina por la puerta secreta hasta su habitación. Una vez dentro sabiendo que nadie más los vería se abrazaron y besaron descontroladamente, como si hubiera pasado mucho tiempo desde que no lo hacían. Se susurraban palabras dulces de amor, se decían te amo una y otra vez tratando de recuperar todos los años perdidos por su silencio, tratando de cubrir todos los besos que no podían darse frente a los demás.

_-Clef, cuánto tiempo más estaremos así. Es difícil para mí ocultar mis sentimientos. No puedo mirarte con otros ojos que no sean de amor._

_-Tal vez debamos revelarlo a los demás. Pero primero tenemos que hablar con nuestros padres para que cancelen los compromisos que tenemos y permitan que nosotros dos lo hagamos, no permitiré que nadie más te bese y abrace como yo. _

_-¿De verdad, hablarás con mis padres?_- un dejo de decepción se asomó en las palabras de Marina- _no creo que sea tan fácil convencerlos, fueron hechos a conveniencia, ¿recuerdas?_

_-Tranquila, todo se solucionará ya lo verás. Además nos conocemos desde la infancia, ¿crees que no les agradará la idea? Confía en ellos, lo aceptarán._

_-¡Tiene razón!- _logró tranquilizarla- _Clef, te amo._

_-Y yo a ti, ahora debes descansar._

_-Pero estoy bien, mi malestar fue un pretexto para escapar de sus interrogatorios. Quédate conmigo un rato más._

_-Tenemos mucho que planear y pensar, me retiro. Te amo-_ la besó dulce y tiernamente en los labios para luego retirarse por donde llegaron.

Esa noche Clef se armó de valor para enfrentar a sus padres. Los reunió en el estudio y empezó a explicarles el asunto.

-_Qué sucede Clef, por qué tanta urgencia y misterio, habla ya hijo._

_-Bueno, quería hablarles acerca del compromiso con Presea._

_-Es una chica muy linda ¿verdad?- _sonrió su madres –_desde que la conocí supe que era para ti._

_-No madre, es que precisamente ese es el problema. Yo… no quiero casarme con ella._

_-¡Qué!- _contestaron a coro sus padres, y su madre alegó- _¿pero por qué?_

_-No siento que ella sea mujer para mí, y no me siento capaz de hacerla feliz._

_-Eso es absurdo, la hemos elegido con cuidado de entre todas las familias que teníamos como opción. Claro que es mujer para ti, ¡solo mírala! Por qué dices que no puedes ser feliz con ella, tiene clase, es hermosa, tiene buena posición económica y…_

_-Madre no sigas, si terminas de escucharme quizá me entiendas. Les pido que rompan mi compromiso con ella, por favor. Si lo que quieren es verme casado está bien, solo que no con ella, yo… estoy enamorado de Marina, si alguien va a ser mi esposa deseo que sea ella._

_-¿Marina? –_ dijo asombrada y luego rió con sarcasmo - _vamos Clef, deja los tontos juegos de la infancia, tú no sientes amor por ella, es solo tu amiga de la infancia. Llegó el momento de crecer, olvídate de ella._

_-¡Te equivocas!- _Clef sintió un poco de furia contra su madre al escuchar esas palabras- Yo la amo como a nadie y no voy a casarme con otra.

_-Sé que ella es linda y de muy buena familia, no lo dudo-_ habló su padre, quien finalizó la conversación de la siguiente manera- _pero como hijo unigénito debes de ver por las conveniencias de la familia, vas a casarte con Presea lo quieras o no, no lo discutiremos más._

_-¡Padre! ¡Madre!- _ambos salieron de la habitación dejando a Clef con la palabra en la boca, ignorando sus gritos- _esto no puede estar pasando._

En la mansión Ryuuzaki, Marina había estando dando vueltas al asunto hasta que se armó de valor y decidió hablar con sus padres.

-_Mamá, papá, ¿puedo hablarles un segundo?_

_-Claro hija- _siempre tendremos tiempo para ti –_siéntate_

_-¿Qué sucede cariño?_

_-Mmm…- _la chica apretó sus puños sobre sus piernas tratando de sacar lo que llevaba dentro- …_no quiero comprometerme aún. Al menos, no con Ascot._

_-¿Qué sucede Marina? Por qué nos dices esto ahora-_ preguntó desconcertada su madre.

-_Lo que sucede es que yo… yo… con quien quiero comprometerme es con Clef- _su padre se asombró ante tal declaración y le contestó.

_-Cariño, sabemos cuánto quieres a Clef, sabemos que es un gran chico y conocemos a sus padres de toda la vida- _la mirada de Marina se iluminó- …_pero el giro de las empresas de sus padres no son para nada compatibles con las nuestras._

_-Si lo que tienes miedo es perder su amistad al casarte, no deberías, sé que él no lo haría.- _trató de tranquilizarla su madre.

_-Es que no entienden, yo no quiero comprometerme con él porque sea mi amigo o lo conozca mejor que a Ascot… ¡es que yo lo amo!_

_-Hija- _se dirigió hacia ella su padre, estresado por la conversación pero tratando de conservar la calma- _durante años hemos cedido a todas tus peticiones, te hemos consentido en todo lo que has querido. Por primera vez en la vida no cumpliremos tu capricho, lo siento._

_-Mamá, papá, Clef no es un capricho… ¡en verdad lo amo! Con el único que deseo casarme es con él-_

_-Marina, escuchaste a tu padre, ya lo hemos platicado antes. Todo esto es por el bien de la familia, de tu futuro… no insistas en arruinarlo todo. Buenas noches, hija- _ambos dejaron a la chica con la palabra en la boca.

-_Cómo desearía poder cambiar todos aquellos tontos caprichos por poder estar a tu lado, Clef, mi amor- _y se soltó a llorar amargamente.

_Cuánto daría por gritarles nuestro amor  
>Decirles que al cerrar la puerta nos amamos sin control<br>Que despertamos abrazados, con ganas de seguir amándonos  
>Pero es que en realidad no aceptan nuestro amor.<em>

Al día siguiente tuvieron que regresar al colegio, todos los demás se la pasaban hablándoles de sus prometidos, de lo suertudos que eran porque tanto Ascot como Presea eran de buenas familias y muy atractivos. No paraban de felicitarlos. Todo esto fue irritando poco a poco a Clef.

_-¡Basta! Entiendan que eso no nos hace felices, si estamos comprometidos con esas personas no es por nuestro gusto. Suficiente tenemos con los problemas en casa como para seguir escuchándolos a ustedes- _Clef se levantó y tomó de la mano a Marina para llevársela con él-

Todos sus amigos quedaron pasmados ante tal reacción.

_-Nunca creí que realmente entre ellos sí hubiera algo- _rompió el silencio Anaís.

_-Lo negaban tanto que llegué a aceptar esa realidad- _continuó Lucy.

-_Y ahora que están comprometidos con otras personas, ¿qué harán?-_ se preguntó Paris.

-_Tontos, tarde se dieron cuenta de lo que sentían el uno por el otro, tal vez si lo hubieran aceptado desde antes nada de esto les estuviera pasando- _afirmó Latis.

_-No, te equivocas. Sus padres son tan egoístas que tarde o temprano hubieran acabado con su felicidad-_ le corrigió Lucy.

En otro lado de la escuela, en una azotea la pareja se abrazada y platicaba melancólicamente.

_-Mi Marina, mi querida Marina. Yo ya no soporto más esta situación._

_-Clef-_ dijo llorando- _ya no sé qué hacer. Siento como si el mundo conspirara en nuestro contra. ¿Por qué no aceptan que te amo Clef, por qué?_

_-Hablaré con tus padres, tal vez logre hacerlos entrar en razón, y ellos a los mios._

_-Yo no creo que ellos comprendan…_

_-Déjame intentarlo, déjame hacerlo por ti- _y la besa apasionadamente sin ser observados por los ojos de nadie.

Si Clef decidió enfrentarse a sus padres, Marina también quiso hacerlo con los de él, así que no dudó mucho y fue en busca de ellos.

-L_a razón es simple, niña: los negocios se expandirán por todo Japón cuando la unión se consume. ¿Qué te hace pensar que cambiaremos de parecer?-_ el padre de Clef estaba siendo muy duro con ella.

_-¿No es demasiado motivo el saber que yo amo a su hijo, saber que nadie más en el mundo podrá amarlo como yo? ¿Acaso lo que él sienta no importa? Yo lo amo y el a mí, mis sentimientos son verdaderos. Por favor, olvídense del compromiso, permítanos ser felices._

_-Si tanto dices amar a Clef, demuéstralo. Aléjate de él y deja que continúe su vida, eso es lo mejor para todos, incluso para tu familia._

Marina no aguantó más la dureza de las palabras de los padres de Clef y salió llorando del lugar. Se dirigió a su casa, a su habitación. Mientras bajo el mismo techo Clef se encontraba pasando una situación muy parecida a la que Marina vivió en casa de sus padres hace unas horas.

-_Ya está decidido, no hay marcha atrás. No desistiremos._

_-Pero no lo entiende, ¡yo amo a su hija! ¿Quién podría hacerla más feliz, si la amo como nadie? ¿Acaso no aman a su hija? Déjenme hacerla feliz, por favor…- _dijo Clef al punto del llanto luego de pasar bastante tiempo tratando de convencerlos.

_-La amamos y mucho, es por eso que pensamos en su futuro. Y ese compromiso es lo que más le conviene- _la señora Ryuuzaki respondió.

_-Y si tú supieras lo que te conviene harías lo mismo. Déjala que continúe su vida, déjala que se case con Ascot y cásate tú con la señorita Presea. Haz lo mejor para tu familia y deja tranquila la mia. ¡Deja en paz a Marina! He dicho._

Las últimas palabras fueron dichas con rigor por el padre de la chica, acabando así todas las esperanzas de Clef. Luego de esto prohibieron a la servidumbre permitir el acceso de Clef a la casa, no dejarían que Marina lo volviera a ver hasta haberse casado. No permitirían que arruinaran sus planes futuros. Todos los que laboraban en esa casa se sentían apenados, pues habían sido testigos todos estos años de que entre Marina y Clef había amor, incluso antes de que ellos se dieran cuenta, y no querían ser partícipes de esa injusticia. Bloquearon el acceso de las entradas principales para él, ante los ojos de los señores no lo dejarían entrar, bloquearon todas excepto una que los amos no conocían…

_-Lo siento tanto- _Clef tomó el rostro de Marina entre sus manos y apoyó su frente en la de ella- _intenté hacerlos entrar en razón pero he fracasado-_ lágrimas en sus ojos intentaban escapar.

_-Tus padres me dijeron palabras horribles, nunca aceptarán lo nuestro-_ dijo la chica aferrándose a su amado _-¡Porqué!, ¿porqué nos tratan de esta manera? Si lo único que queremos es amarnos…-_ Clef la abrazó también, depositando un beso en su frente.

_Cuánto daría por gritarles nuestro amor  
>Decirles que al cerrar la puerta nos amamos sin control<br>Que despertamos abrazados, con ganas de seguir amándonos  
>Pero es que en realidad no aceptan nuestro amor.<em>

_-Mi querida Marina-_ alzó con una mano su barbilla y depositó un tierno beso en sus labios-_ no importa lo que pase, no importa lo que los demás hagan, te prometo que yo te seguiré amando como ahora e incluso más._

_-Clef…_

El muchacho hizo más apretado su abrazo mientras los besos iban profundizándose cada vez más. Acariciaba la espalda de ella como si no quisiera dejarla escapar nunca. Ella aprisionó su cuello entre sus brazos y los dos se fueron llevando por el amor que sentían. ¿Sabían lo que hacían? Tal vez sí, tal vez no, pero no importaba ya, lo único que realmente importaba eran sus sentimientos. Y aunque inexpertos, con cada beso, con cada caricia podían llenarse el uno al otro como nunca imaginaron. Él cuidando de ella y ella amándolo a él. Al acabar su acto de amor, los dos se encontraban en la cama de ella abrazados.

_-Te amo Clef-_ besó sus labios.

-_Marina, ahora entre tú y yo hay un fuerte lazo que nos une. Y este lazo no podrá ser roto por nada ni por nadie. Tú eres mía y yo te pertenezco, al final tú y yo estaremos juntos._

_-Quisiera compartir la felicidad de tenerte a mi lado. Quisiera gritarle a todo el mundo cuánto nos amamos, pero es difícil saber que no lo aceptan-_ y llorando una vez más acabó dormida en los brazos de su amado.

Cayeron profundamente dormidos disfrutando de la cercanía del otro por primera, y quizás por última vez. En su desesperación de amarse olvidaron poner el cerrojo a la puerta y no imaginaban lo que les esperaría la mañana siguiente. La señora Ryuuzaki estaba intranquila por la situación y decidió que tendría en más vigilancia a su hija, no vaya a ser que realizara alguna tontería por haberle prohibido el ver a Clef. Emprendió su camino hacia la habitación de Marina, tenía que verla, al fin y al cabo era su hija. Y aunque ella no lo entendiera solo quería su bienestar que según era el casarse con Ascot. Tomó con una mano la perilla de la puerta y lentamente la giró, quedando totalmente estupefacta con lo que veían sus ojos: su hija siendo abrazada por Clef con sólo una sábana cubriendo su desnudez. La ira la llenó siendo su primera reacción gritar:

-_¡Marina!-_ la chica despertó por el fuerte grito, quedando pasmada al haber sido descubierta.

-_¡Madre!- _Clef también había despertado por los gritos, quedando de igual manera congelado.

_-¿¡Qué significa esto! ¿¡Cómo pudiste! Vístanse inmediatamente y luego hablaremos de esto- _se giró y salió de la habitación. Mientras dentro Marina y Clef se lamentaban haber sido tan torpes por no haber cerrado la puerta.

La señora Ryuuzaki de inmediato avisó a su esposo y a los padres de Clef, a quienes de seguro ese asunto también les resultaría un problema. A toda costa tendrían que cumplir con sus compromisos y con lo poderosas que eran las familias bastó algunos minutos para arreglarlo todo…

Los padres de Clef habían llegado con personas de su vigilancia. Dentro de la habitación Clef y Marina seguían sentados con las manos entrelazadas pensando qué harían, cuando de repente los padres de ambos irrumpieron en la habitación casi tumbando la puerta. Se levantaron espantados y de pronto uno de los hombres de vigilancia de los Ryuuzaki tomó a Marina a la fuerza por órdenes de su padre sacándola de la habitación, mientras ella gritaba…

_-¡Clef, Clef!-_ forcejeaba con el guarura.

_-¡Marina!- _ y es detenido salvajemente por varios hombre, pertenecientes a su familia.

_-Creí haberte dicho que la dejaras en paz-_ recordó el padre de Marina.

_-Hijo, ella debe alejarse de ti y cada quien cumplirá con sus compromisos. Creo haber sido claro cuando dije que te casarías con Presea._

_-¡Clef, ayúdame, no quiero que me separen de ti!- _cada vez se iban alejando más y más.

-_¡Ya voy Marina, no lo permitiré!-_ forcejeaba con los tipos, logró escapar y correr tras ella, pero fue vuelto a detener antes de poder alcanzarla- _¿¡a dónde la llevan!_

_-No queda más remedio, jamás volverán a verse. O al menos hasta que ambos contraigan matrimonio-_ sin darle una respuesta certera.

_-Su separación tendrá que ser a la fuerza, ustedes lo hicieron inevitable._

_-¡Cleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeef!-_ iba echa un mar de lágrimas mientras desapareciendo de la vista de su amado.

_-¡Marinaaaa!- _lanzó un grito desgarrador por la impotencia de no poder librarse de sus opresoras para perseguirla, ambos con la incertidumbre de si volverían a verse algún día.

_No, oh no, no aceptan nuestro amor  
>¡No, oh no, no aceptan nuestro amor!<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la Autora:<strong>

Pues debo reconocer que fui un poco cruel al poner un final como este, pero la fuente de mi inspiración no me lo permitió (por si a alguien le interesa la canción es _Simplemente Amigos _de _Ana Gabriel)_. Espero que no quieran colgarme, jaja. Les prometo que la próxima sí lo tendrá y con respecto a mi historia larga "_Miracle" _les aseguro que sigue avanzando en mi computador, solo que he decidido no actualizar hasta que tenga la historia finalizada para después no ausentarme y dejarlos en la intriga, así que cuando empiece a subir es porque la historia tiene ya un final. Un gusto estar de regreso con ustedes, nos seguimos leyendo!


End file.
